


【武战道/傲风】回声

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea
Summary: pwp，存在路人x风的描写，过去时风傲，现在时傲风避雷关键词:军妓/人格崩坏/mob/血液表现/hurt comfort





	1. Chapter 1

他的决定砸在了地上，所有人都因为这声并不存在的巨响而停滞住活动，包括傲长空自己。只有当事人微微抬起头，脸侧被干枯血液黏住的鬓发跟着这个动作滑到耳边，露出那双灰蓝色的眼睛，他似乎是看了自己昔日的师弟一会儿，用一种与周遭的一切格格不入的平静语气说：“我明白了。”

“谁都没有在征求你的意见。”傲长空想要掐住他的脖子，想要质问，想要阻断那难以呼吸的眼神，但最终他只是冷哼了一声，极尽讥讽的嘲笑这个囚徒“你以为你还是那个高高在上的城主吗？”

 

咎由自取，但或许又不能算是咎由自取。对方明明就可以戴着城主的冠冕——骗来的冠冕——安安稳稳的度过一生，而不必追来自投虎穴。傲长空永远都弄不清楚这个人究竟在想些什么。就算他已经浑身赤裸的摆在自己的面前，被剥夺了反抗的权利和作为人的尊严，撕去了身份，葬送掉一身的战斗技巧。他的思想仍是一个谜团，他很想问很多的“为什么？”在问题的一个又一个回答中去触碰那个真实的影，但在不信任的前提下，本就没有真实二字可以探寻。他讨厌徒劳无功。

更何况，在那个决定实施后，似乎连问询本身都没有了意义。他们早已不再是师兄弟，或者是相互对峙的两城城主。大概今晚过后，风万里就会永远顶着叛徒的名号在这城中狼狈的苟活，失去他最后拥有的，对自己身体的掌控权利。傲长空十分清楚这种极端的生活条件下，人们的心里会孕育出怎样扭曲的漩涡。亲手把风万里推进去的也正是他自己。

其实他没有真正这样想过，就好像从前的他也绝不会相信自己天之骄子一般的师兄会做出背叛这种令人不齿的事情。直到他将那恶毒的字眼和风万里联接到一句话中的前一秒，他都没有真心想要看对方被玷污，看这个曾经被自己倾慕了许久的人被唾弃、践踏，染上再也抹除不了的污泥。但万事的变化实在太难预料，一切结果就是风万里害死了他们的师父，结果就是自己现在捏着对方的手腕，在那肩膀上咬出一个渗血的齿痕。

破窗效应，总得有人去做这个挥下第一锤的人，这个人是他，似乎也只能是他。

“师兄，不知你还记不记得，我们以前被教导过：作为领导者需要带头执行自己的决策。”傲长空居高临下，紧紧的盯着对方的眼睛，想要从中看出一丝愧疚，但风万里仍然是堪称冷淡的回答：“如果你真的要践行这句话，那你最应该做的是修改你的称呼，再不要和我扯上一丝一毫的关系。”

傲长空猛地扯住了那段锁链，让风万里的头和肩颈被迫因为这力量而悬起，象征着耻辱的项圈在对方的脖颈上留下一道浅红色的勒痕，那双总是波澜不惊的眸子拉近到暴怒的决策者的面前，脊椎被压住的感觉不会多好受，但大概会比喉咙被压住好上一些，下次要记得试一试，让他像罪人一样在这里膝行。

青年这样想着，尖尖的犬齿抵上了对方的嘴唇。

他们其实有过很多温存的日子，现在想来都像是笑话一般，那些被长吻、爱抚和笑容填充的日子脆弱的如同风雪之城飘飞的雪花，可以迅速的被血色玷污。风万里的口腔中满是腥气，就像他还被拷在地下室时那样，那时候他的唇苍白干裂，血液在上面覆盖一层鲜艳扰人的红色，傲长空常想用热毛巾为对方擦掉，或是用手指撕开那些死去的皮肤，让更多的红滴落下来。

现在有大把的时间可以实行任意的妄想，难得的机会，会让不少人兴奋，他本人却没有太多的兴趣。三天未进食，清理干净的身体如同准备好的玩具，不会拥有任何一丝力气、也不被允许反抗自己，任何行为都像是欺凌，只不过是冠上了惩罚的名号让它显得不那么下作。傲长空松开手来，让囚徒摔回原位，他甚至看着对方喘息着的脸发了几秒钟的呆，才找回自己的位置，解开皮带，吩咐风万里做“应该做的事情”。

 

柔软的舌卷上了他的性器，风万里低着头埋首在他的胯间，启唇含住膨起的顶端，血色在唇上晕染开来，转眼便被津液和前列腺液冲淡，又在下一次吞入的时候再次出现，如此往复，让傲长空觉得鲜活。他做的非常认真，并不像是在例行公事，垂下的睫毛和刘海可以挡住他的视线，但动作不会说谎。刮过柱身的舌苔，一点点试探着吞入的动作，太过于熟悉的细节使人攥紧了手指。

这算什么？你就这么想告诉我以往的一切也不过是你逼真的演技吗？还是说想让我惦念着旧情放你一马收回成命？傲长空伸手扣住了对方的后脑，轻轻的抚摸了几下后将他按压向自己。

你不需要适应，我根本也没必要让你适应，我可以随时让你把我整个吞入进去。

性器直接闯进了喉咙，窒息感和呕吐反应让风万里控制不住的想要逃开，却因为体力不足而无法做到。疼痛、无法呼吸，他的指甲掐进了手心，紧闭的眼皮下渗出生理泪水，傲长空却丝毫没有减力，不住伸缩想要反抗的喉管起了反作用，那近似于吮吸的感触让他更加不想放开。他没有控制自己的本能，一下又一下接连不断的挺腰撞进对方的喉咙，三四次之后风万里也识事务的乖乖收住了牙齿，浑身颤抖的忍受着这种刑罚。

傲长空第一次把人当成一个器具来使用，被如此粗暴对待的喉咙大概会受伤，会充血肿胀，可能明天风万里会说不出一个字来，呻吟的声音也变得嘶哑难听，他会记得准备一个口塞放在这里，并上其他许许多多的物品供人使用。他只关心这个物品的服务质量，关心他的唇舌是否柔软，口腔是否温热。至于他吞咽食物时会不会疼痛，肌肉会不会因为过度紧张而没办法放松。

和他毫无关系。

射精的时候他把自己抽出了一些，以保证精液能全部落在对方的口腔中，而不是直接流进食道。而风万里不出所料的在这段对他而言和上刑没什么区别的性爱后，脑子里剩下的唯一一件事就是获取氧气，他张着嘴大口的喘息着，碍于喉咙的伤甚至没法低头，傲长空能够看到清晰的看到他埋在精液里的嫩红舌头，那舌尖处又开始流血，一道蜿蜒的红色和唾液精液一同从唇角处开始下行。他微微皱了一下眉头，掐住风万里的脖子命令“咽下去”。他的师兄直到他不耐烦的说第二遍时才理解这个命令，努力的咽下了这堆东西，还不得不舔干净落在床单上的那些。犹豫没有第一时间执行，傲长空给了他一个堪称仁慈的惩罚——他拿起了刚刚抽下来的皮带，让风万里重新躺在床上，抱住自己的双腿膝弯，不偏不倚的抽打在对方的大腿后侧上。

等到错综的红痕把那里变成一幅立体的图画，傲长空对这件事情本身已经完全丧失了耐心，感到了无生趣，他从抽屉中拿出仿精液的润滑剂，挤进对方柔软的穴道里，然后把一串玻璃拉珠一颗一颗的挤了进去，这个过程安静的要命，他们谁都不知道还能再说些什么，直到傲长空看到了对方腿间那翘起的，被涌出的液体润湿的器官。他站起身来，冲人笑了笑，用马克笔往风万里的大腿上画了一条横线，然后头也不回的走出了房间。

 

风雪之城那晚开了个庆祝会，庆祝的事情大家都不太记得，只有高声划拳的声音深入人心，压抑已久的军人们得到了难得的饮酒机会，傲长空却端着杯子半口没喝，全用苏打水来糊弄每一个来敬酒的人，站在宴会厅的一角注视血气方刚的青年人们三五一队的消失在同一个转角。一切都安静下来之后他还留在原地，从所剩无几的存酒之中挑出一瓶伏特加拿在手里，在回房间的路上停住脚步，转身，回到了那个转角，然后推开了门。

一切好像都结束了，又好像才刚刚开始。凛冽的寒风通过大开的窗子刮进房间，严冬慷慨的洗去了曾存与此处的味道，所以这里曾有的情况傲长空只能通过脏衣篓里的布料窥见一二，他不知道自己应不应该惊讶于那人还有余力处理这些，他认知中的风万里似乎确实是这样的人，大概曾经的那些也不全数都是谎话。浴室的门锁早就卸掉了，他推开它，在水汽氤氲中找到了那个身影。

意料之中的狼狈，风万里甚至无法克制住双腿的颤抖，不得不用左手撑住墙面，弯下腰来，才能维持一个稳定的姿势去用右手勾出自己身体里的精液。傲长空抱着臂倚墙观察着对方，学着对方的冷淡语气说“你跪在那里处理要方便的多。”

“我差不多跪了一个晚上，至少现在让我站上一会儿。”他吸了口气，收回手来，努力的站直了身子，把自己的头发顺到耳后，声音哑的难辨语气“现在过来是要当我的最后一个服务对象吗？”

“不了，没兴趣。”傲长空的语气轻快的像是拒绝自己不爱吃的食物，他走得更近了一些“我不过是来看你的笑话。”

脱离了雾气的阻挡，在风万里毫不遮掩的展露下，他大概能猜想出这是怎样的一个晚上，说到底这些事情也就那么几种发展形势，不少人做了和他今天差不多的事情，区别无非是暴力还是不那么暴力，或者是姿势上存在些许差异。对方大腿处的正字绕了一圈，不过他也不能确定是不是每个人都热衷于这个计数游戏，参与者或许更多，或许更少，毕竟每个人的计数方式不太相同——他们万一把每次射精都记上一次呢？那边排水口剪开的创可贴多半是用来夹被掐得红肿的乳首，手腕上的红紫痕迹估计是用什么绳子捆出来的，齿痕和掐拧更是一目了然，如果风雪之城不禁烟的话可能还会有圆形的烫伤。他阅读着这些信息，直到风万里转过身来，把脊背朝向他。

那实在是有点让人意外，累加的抽打痕迹，工具或许是电线或者别的什么，总之是一样可以把皮肉鞭开的东西，而在伤口上，是马克笔写出的文字，血和油墨混成一片，仿佛被火烤伤。

他再次意识到，自己并不希望这些扎眼的词汇和对方连接在一起，因为在回答那句“写了什么之前？”傲长空就已经拧开了那瓶酒的盖子，把这高度的酒液倒进了毛巾，摁在了那些痕迹上。擦拭的动作不能算是温柔，但风万里看起来显然有些意外，他沉默的看着青年最后放下了手中的毛巾，露出和自己一样不解的眼神，最终把酒瓶拧紧塞到了浴室的水箱里，以一种落荒而逃的姿态离开了这里。

 

 

“我是不是很卑劣。”

“您为什么会这么想？”破天冰把文件放到桌子上，理性的分析起了情况“您通过这种行动和叛徒划清了界限，从此之后没有人再会质疑您当初为什么没能下手，他们甚至会因为自己得到了发泄的途径而感谢您，从结果上看，这个决定可以稳定风雪之城，有利于今后的发展。事实上，没有人会在意您是否卑劣，大部分人都只看他们得到了什么。”

“所以我觉得，您没有做错。”


	2. 回声 Ⅱ

再听到风万里的消息是在医务室，对于对方的境况他不能算是毫无耳闻，一个落在大腿内侧的烙印，就连他想起来都会觉得皮肤隐隐作痛。与其说是惩戒，不如称之为凌虐更为合适。这件事情最可怕的地方是，它并非一个人的心血来潮，而是有计划的，可以冠冕堂皇的被提出和讨论的，甚至无法被惩罚的凌虐。这些青年人可以合理合法的不把一个活人当做人来对待，去做任何他们想要去做的事情。

他预想到了，其实风万里可能不会在这种境况下活上多久。

风雪之城的军医里有一个温柔和善的人，傲长空有时候觉得“医者仁心”这个说法也不无道理，尤其是看着对方为自己汇报情况的现在，在这城中，有勇气从他这里为罪犯争取人道对待的，可能也只有这一位了。他没听的太仔细，只是在对方担忧的眼神中点了点头，在那张休养建议书下签了自己的名字。那位医生满意的收起病历夹，接过傲长空手中的钢笔，张了张嘴，又咽下了什么话，如此反复三次，傲长空终于没忍住拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你说吧，我不至于为几句话就为难你。”

医生定定的看了他一会儿，最终还是开口说出了想说的事情“风万里在意识不清醒的时候叫了您的名字，很多次。”

“您要不要再见他一面。”

 

傲长空推开那扇门，一步一步的接近自己伤痕累累的师兄。对方睡的很沉，看起来比在能源之城时还要没戒备心。他想。或许是因为戒备已经没有丝毫用处了，他无法对一定会来临的危险做出任何应对，索性就干脆放弃，用睡眠来进行休息，让自己有体力和精神去应对更多。

怎么才能不受伤，或许只有抛掉自己还搏动着的灵魂。

他安静的坐在床边，缓慢的移动着眼睛观察这具躯体，松松垮垮的棉质直筒袍，收收腰再加一点荷叶边的话简直就是一件睡裙，裹着风万里流失了肌层的身体显得有些过大。触目而及的地方充斥着大片的白色，譬如那大腿上缠绕着的一圈纱布，譬如对方的皮肤，但稍微仔细些去看，白色的上面还有不计其数的异色。青紫、淡去的淤痕留下的浅黄、或深或淡的一些伤疤，甚至还有一些金属的钉环。在打量的眼神游走了大约一刻钟之后，风万里突然蜷起了身子，双手交叠压在自己的腹部，将自己缩成了一个僵硬的圆形，他在梦中紧皱眉头，紧绷到肌肉颤抖。

然后他如医生所说的那样，叫了自己曾经的师弟，赐予他现在一切痛苦的人的名字，仿佛这才是他最后能够依仗的唯一希望。

他说：“长空。”

风万里睁开了眼睛，蓦的坐起来，紧攥住身前那个人的手壁，他好像醒了，又似乎没有，那灰色的眼睛里蒙着涌动的雾霭。傲长空不明白他怎么会有这么大的力气，仿佛能生生捏断自己的骨头。他也不想挣扎，有那么一会儿，他甚至想，如果世界就缩小到这一个房间的大小，脱离开诸多烦扰的杂音，似乎也没有什么不好。

直到他又听到风万里喊自己的名字，字节夹在仿若濒死的喘息之间，和他握着自己的手指一样颤抖。

「长空，长空....救救我....」

「请杀了我」

就好像舞台的帘幕突然脱落，把所有美好的布景、微笑的演员覆盖在尘灰之下，此刻现实重新将二人笼罩，名为仇恨的火焰突然从地上跃起，炙烤着傲长空的胸腔。他轻而易举的挣开了风万里的手指，反手紧扣住对方的大腿，指尖刚好陷进被纱布包裹着的皮肤中，摁着那新生的伤处。风万里在这动作中痉挛了一瞬，伸手去够剧痛着的伤口，触碰到之前就被推得跌回床铺，努力挣扎着想要抽回的腿最终也只起了让自己更疼的作用，如同一只撞得头破血流，羽毛落尽的笼中雀鸟，拼尽全力也无济于事。

傲长空不是第一次听到这种从身体内部直接窜出来的、模糊破碎的不能称之为喊叫的喊叫，但这是第一次听到自己的师兄如此哀嚎。从见到风万里的第一面起，他就开始为对方贴上各种光鲜耀眼的标签，温和、从容、能力出众。太多词汇可以用来形容这个发着光的人，即使是现在，他也不得不承认，自己曾经长久的、带着憧憬的注视过对方。自己的少年、青年，在变故发生之前，他一直仰望着对方，把这个人视作自己想要触碰并抓牢的灯盏。直到现在，他亲手摁灭了灯盏的火苗，才发觉这玻璃上早就爬满了丑陋如蛇行的裂纹。

他松开自己的手，居高临下的看着风万里，怒极反笑“我真不知道你还抱着这种念头，怎么，当初是你也是答应了我的提案吧？我还以为我亲爱的师兄甘愿为我的将士们献身，或者在能源之城禁欲得实在不耐烦了，没想到只是缓兵之计，想用苦肉计让我再放你一次，如今发觉行不通就妄图脱离折磨了？”

“盘算的不错，可是师兄，当初饶你一命只是出于形势考虑，至于现在为什么不杀你。”

“是我怕你脏了我的剑。”

风万里眼中流动着的霭消失了，他终于也和傲长空一样在疼痛中醒转了过来，落入悲惨的牢笼之中。他不敢去直面对方脸上的憎恶，或者说他不想看到这种尖利的情感。风万里偏过了头，合上眼睛，哑声道：“长空，对不起。”

在窗中透出的白雪反射的日光之中，傲长空看见有什么东西从他眼睫下一闪而过，落进他灰蓝如晨色的发丝之中。

“你是应该觉得愧疚，但你对不起的可不只是我。”傲长空冷冰冰的扔下这么句话，便从床上抽身离开，绕着这间屋子走了半圈，最终在墙上取下一对束缚皮具，他把这东西安放在了风万里的身上，套住对方的脚踝和腿根，又把那双还带着紫痕的手腕也一并拷在了上面。使得风万里只能维持着双腿打开的姿势，像是被钉死在木板上的昆虫一样供人使用，这过程中他甚至没有再做挣扎，卸了浑身的力气，把自己化身为一个听话的布偶。但傲长空对摆弄一个娃娃显然没有兴趣，于是片刻之后，新的玩具钉进了风万里的身体。一根纤细的金属棒，它使得风万里腿间的性器被迫在支撑下竖立起来，还有环状的部分扣进冠头与柱体间的凹槽，确保它不会轻易的被拿下来。

肯定没多好受，本来傲长空也没想以让对方舒服为前提，所以在看到风万里紧咬着下唇，全身都因疼痛沁出薄薄的一层汗液之后，他非但没有收手，反而产生了一种报复的快感。他能在这具身体之上看到许多基于疼痛的美：穿刺过的孔洞，血痂还未清理干净就戴上了银环，所以那对乳头红肿着跟随对方的呼吸颤抖，连带着胸口都似乎有了一点弧度；大腿上的纱布，下面据说是面积不小的烙痕，他刚刚确认过确有伤口，现在正好被皮具勒住，肌肉被迫绷紧，疼痛感可能不会比直接按压强上多少——他希望那个印痕不会因此变形，那一定会变成一个很惹眼的标志。

很多人都或多或少有过伤害他人的想法，当这些念头被以一种形式集中在一起表现出来，就有人会赞其为“艺术的张力”。

傲长空将手指探进对方的后穴，那里的肌肉环因为使用过度而变得柔软，他没太费力就伸进了两根手指，又马上加上了第三根。他倒是不在乎风万里会不会被自己撕裂开，只是不想自己箍的发疼。草草的做了点儿准备工作后，他就直接借着稀薄的润滑液操了进去，灼热的肉壁瞬间包裹了上来，他似乎听到风万里短促的叫了一声，抬眼时却只见对方侧着头，依旧咬着下唇。

他都有些不记得上一回和人做爱是什么时候了，或许要追溯到他们还在能源之城的某个夏日，不过那时候身份对调，他才是那个甘愿跪下来压着腰被进入的人。想来滑稽，他也确实嗤笑出声，对方的身体足够舒服，灼热、柔软，还会因为伤处被牵动而时不时紧缩一下，给他一种在被吮吸的错觉，但自己也早就不是什么会被这点儿甜头制住的小青年了。

傲长空顺着电线从床铺的缝隙中扯出个小玩意儿，摁了下开关，发现还能正常的震动。他把玩了一下这个卵形的振动器，把它的一端摁在了风万里的乳尖上，不多时又拎起来在对方的眼前晃了晃，用着商量一样的语气说：“师兄，你说如果把它塞进去你会怎么样？”

风万里的脸上终于有了些表情，他没有在看什么，而是越过了眼前的东西在看过往。他的语句破碎，重复着拒绝和请求的组合，夹杂着傲长空的名字，好像是发生障碍的什么机器一般， 不住的摇头，他说“长空，求你，不要....长空.....”

“救救我。”

傲长空咬住了牙，把自己的性器从风万里的身体里抽出来，伸手探向对方脖子上的项圈，毫不犹豫的摁下了电击按钮，两秒钟，风万里顷刻安静下来，在停止电击后好一阵子，他抽搐的肌肉随后慢慢放松，恢复成一个布娃娃。在强行认定的默许之下，傲长空把自己再度推入对方的后穴，紧接着他用指尖把那个入口撑开一道缝隙，将振动器顺着它推入了进去。

他估算好位置，拉着线调整了几下，让那东西刚好能卡在腺体前，这种刺激对风万里来说显然过了头，他猛地攥紧了手腕上皮圈的铁链，压抑不住的发出呜咽般的声音，他的小腹被顶出一个模糊的轮廓，随着傲长空抽送的动作，快感已然压过疼痛，他被堵住的性器开始充血紫涨，金属棒前端装饰着的流苏正一下一下的贴着微微凸起的血管晃动。

这时候傲长空才发现，风万里在流泪。

他不确定对方是不是在哭，尽管那些眼泪不停的沿着眼侧流进对方的鬓发，在枕头上晕成一片，尽管他能听到对方的喘息之中夹杂着的呜咽，但他还是不敢相信对方在哭泣，只是因为这种程度的惩罚。

他知道那些人要做的更加过分，而在此之前，他确定没有人见过风万里因此流泪。

 

傲长空批了风万里一个星期的假，而这一个星期里，每一天他都会抽空来这里，假借探望的名义带来新的折磨方式。但风万里没有再哭过一次，甚至连话都很少说，起初还会叫几句他的名字，那时候傲长空觉得自己在操一具尸体。但后来更糟，对方开始给他回应，尽一切所能的取悦自己，以求减少一些痛苦。

最后一天，傲长空什么都没有做，他只是解开了风万里大腿上的纱布。他看到那块仍有些红肿的皮肉，已经清晰的显露出了烙痕的图案。

那是风雪之城的城徽。

他坐了很久，直到远方的天幕隐隐透出些白光，最终他对着寂静如墓的房间说：“我不会再来见你了。”


	3. 回声 Ⅲ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有审问情节，注意避雷
> 
> 药物原型为硫喷妥钠，文中药剂在药理性质上与其略有出入
> 
> 逻辑问题可能存在

担任一个城主，特别是担任像风雪之城这种新兴城池的城主，如果想要让自己忙碌起来，那么要做的事情就好像永远也做不完一样，待处理的东西足以让傲长空忘记一个见不到面的人。而他自己似乎渐渐放下了从前，追寻着一个已经过去了的错误只会让人止步。他们的师父早就死了，而造成这件事的罪魁祸首正在赎罪的路上，总有一天会抵达相同的终点。

 

或许风万里也已经死了，死在那个房间里。傲长空所认识的那个光辉灼灼的师兄，永远也不会为了减轻痛苦、为了逃避折磨而心甘情愿的低下自己的头颅，在强制的快感中放浪的呻吟。不会殷勤的满足他人卑劣的欲望，逃避现实一样的堕入泥沼之中。

 

是的，风万里已经死了，死的充满意义，骨骼刚好能填平他要走的道路，所以他们之间的恩怨也可以一笔勾销，他再也不会惦念遥远的故地，从此尘与雪彼此分离，干净的像是初临人间。

 

原本应该是这样的。

 

傲长空盯着急匆匆前来报告的下属，后者在他锐利的目光下站的笔直，只有手指在袖口里捏紧了，酸痛的打战，不能想象什么样的人敢于直面这种眼神。比风雪之城的冬夜更加凛冽锐利的，拷问一样的眼神。他断定傲长空在发火，可能下一秒就会拿起那把淬着荣光与鲜血的剑刃，让犯下过失的人付出代价，现在他只希望自己不要被迁怒。

 

但傲长空没有，他平静的站起身来，伸手拿下挂在墙上的军服外套披在身上，仿佛刚刚蹙着眉头瞪人的瞬间并不存在一样机械的吩咐道。

 

“按程序走，上军事法庭。”

 

他顿了一下，似乎是很不情愿的、又好像是如释重负般接着说“风万里交给我单独审讯。”

 

傲长空知道他们会使用一些药物，大多数是催情剂，能够摧毁一个人的高洁，使之堕落成欲望的具现体。据说男性总是对两件事有着非比寻常的热情，其一是拯救失足的娼妓，其二是让心志坚定的圣者变成娼妓。而风万里，作为能源之城曾经的城主，或许可以勉强的归于后者之中。他多少还能记起风万里在旧日的酒会上面对仰慕者万般的暗示，客气冷淡似乎一块不解风情的木头的样子。在战场上，这种表象上的克制也能被赞为优点。而在沦为阶下囚的现在，这只能激起正义者的施虐欲。

 

战场是让杀戮合理化、甚至功勋化的地方，剑刃斩下的头颅并不是罪孽的证明，更无须向神明乞得宽恕，正相反，那些鲜血能垒成证明自己的丰碑。在这种严酷条件下能够如鱼得水的士兵，总有一些正常人没有的特质。傲长空不清楚具体的占比，但他知道征服欲和胜负欲强烈的人，在他的军队里并不会少。

 

风万里没有什么软肋，他不畏惧疼痛、不畏惧死亡，在离开城池的现在，也没有家人与朋友，不担心自己守护着的东西会被外族夺取。连与他相处多年的傲长空都得承认，他不能用什么来威胁对方。于是为了摧毁他，惩罚的底线被越推越远，当一种折磨对他已经不能算是折磨的时候，他们就会启用更残忍的方式。所以起初听说对方因为药物过量而脱水的时候，傲长空毫不意外。那是剥夺一个人自身意志的最好方式，催情药、迷药，现代科学的产物如此轻易就能拆解心理上的防线，他都得庆幸风雪之城对安非他命和吗啡的管控十分严格，不然风万里产生药物依赖也不是不可能的事情。

 

但当真的面对一个空洞柔软的风万里时，他却没来由的指尖颤抖。

 

听报告与传言是一回事，亲眼见到又是另一回事。他能够想象在药物的作用下变得湿漉漉的风万里拉着陌生人索吻，能够想象他安静的闭着眼睛任由自己被肆意摆布，但无法接受明明是如同从前一样端正的坐在椅子上的师兄，那双漂亮的鸽灰色眼睛却空无一物，仿佛戴着一个生硬的面具，仿佛只余了一个空壳面对他的质疑。

 

他想去惩罚的灵魂已经不在了。

 

这已经是他最接近真相大门的一刻，以往他也有许多这样的机会，但傲长空没有去做，或者他已经觉得没有必要再去追问了。现在的光景是差错，是意外，可必须承认，除开怀疑的迷雾，真实已近在咫尺。他不能不稳住自己持笔的指尖，往记录上划下重重的一笔。

 

“你的名字？”

 

“风万里。”

 

“身份？”

 

“以前是能源之城的先锋，后来是城主，现在是风雪之城的罪犯，也有人会叫我军妓。”

 

傲长空皱着眉头吸了口气，烦躁的将上面那个无意义的问题划掉，因为力度太大划破了薄薄的纸张，不得不撕去这作废的一页，在新的纸上填好日期，才继续发问。

 

“你是什么时候开始和蓝魔蝎勾结的？”他捏紧了手指，还没等对方的回答就压抑的吼出了第二句“云太息他...师父是被谁杀的？”

 

“没有...”风万里仍是睁着眼，毫无表情的看着他。

 

“没有？”傲长空高声的反问，已经没有余力再去记录什么了，他紧紧的盯着对方，想要从那眼睛中看出一丝已苏醒的——自白剂已经失效的迹象，圆珠笔从他拍在桌子上的手指间滑落，“啪”的一声落在地上。“你没有勾结蓝魔蝎？还是你没有杀害师父？”

 

对方似乎有点被他过激的举止吓到了，在沉默中轻微的摇了摇头，带着双足上的镣铐也发出金属碰撞的响动来，但仍然是病态般镇静的回答了他的问题“我没有勾结蓝魔蝎，是我杀了师父。”

 

周遭陡然安静下来，傲长空无法消化这些字节，这些熟悉的音节组成的话语让他难以理解，也不能被归纳进任何通畅的逻辑之中。他被迫再次回忆与对方分别时的对话，那时候风万里说了什么？他恍恍惚惚的把它们从角落翻出来，抖落了猜忌的尘灰，它们再度明晰起来。

 

【师父不是我害死的....却是因我而死】

 

【这是师父临死前最后的交代】

 

他撑着桌子站起身来，身后的椅子被他的动作带倒，椅背砸在地上，发出巨大的噪音。他感到恐惧，他的心肺与喉管都结上了厚厚的霜，疼痛与寒冷让他的声音颤抖，黑影憧憧之中，他隐约看到了门扉。

 

“你是怎么杀了师父，师父是怎么，在哪里死的？”

 

“我不知道。”被审问者缓慢的摇着头“当我在蓝魔蝎的军营里看到师父时，他就已经死了，他的遗言，也是我逼问俘虏得到的。”

 

“是我杀了师父，师父因为我的过错而死，但我没有亲手把那匕首捅进他的心脏。”

 

下一瞬间，傲长空什么都听不到了，他被剥离出了认知中的那个世界，曾经一厢情愿的坚持认定的一切都离他远去。他那么渴求去触碰的真实之门，现在终于显露出了全貌，高耸的木架，其上闪着金属的寒光，他终于看清楚这到底是什么了，是现实为他准备的断头台。只是在那下面，替他流干了血的人，是被他打上叛徒烙印的风万里。

 

他跌跌撞撞的走上前去，跪在了囚徒的脚边，仰起头睁大了眼睛注视着风万里。他已经有些认不出这张脸了，足不出户和睡眠缺失带来病态的苍白，药物和精神受创挖去了那双眼睛的神采，还有更多罪证、他的罪证，印刻在那具因折磨而消瘦的身体上，那些锁链、伤疤与项圈，本应是出现在自己身上的。

 

看看你做了什么。他对自己说。只懂得猜忌的小人穿上了光鲜的衣服，戴着亮闪闪的军徽，自以为是的坐上高位。而真正应该得到拥戴的人，你却把他推进泥沼之中受尽凌辱。

 

【用药剂量再大一些，现在风万里就会是一具尸体】

 

【如果是从动脉注射药物，我现在可能就会是在手术室拿着锯子截断他的手脚了。】

 

傲长空想起在门外军医和他说过的话，那时他不以为然，甚至和对方说“他总归是要死的，作为一个背叛者，这样死去说不定还算是仁慈之举。”而现在他意识到，只差毫厘，他就亲手杀死了他的师兄。

 

死？

 

他惶惶然咀嚼着这个词。

 

风万里所寻求的，是不是这样的一个解脱？

 

出门太急，他没能带来自己的长剑，随身的武器只有腰间的一把短匕，但要取人性命，也还是绰绰有余。他曾是身经百战的先锋，心脏的位置他绝对不会弄错，可以保证一刀毙命，动作一定干净利落，让对方毫无痛苦的到达彼岸。他伸手探向匕首，却先摸到了钥匙，连忙拿了下来，解开风万里身上的束具，终于，等那些可笑的东西一一落在了地上。傲长空握紧了匕首，举起来，刀尖抵着风万里的胸膛。他的唇舌重复着对方曾经的请求，对方曾经哀求过的话语，机械性的，一遍又一遍的，他重复着。

 

【救救我。杀了我。】

 

他当时拒绝的理由是什么？一时间弄不明白了。

 

“我怕你脏了我的剑。”风万里轻声回答了他。傲长空茫然的抬眼，许久才反应过来是自己把问题说了出来。在吐真剂的镇静作用下，即使是在命悬一线的现在，风万里仍然认真的回答了这个问题。

 

他分明就没有任何做出审判的资格。

 

“你需要我杀了你吗？”傲长空举着刀刃的手臂在发颤，他头一次在夺取一条生命的时候如此犹豫，犹豫到他不确定真正下手的时候，这武器还能不能到达对方的心房。

 

“不需要。”他听到回答，紧接着回答的是一双拂过自己脸颊的手，那只手抹开了皮肤上的水痕，直到这时候，傲长空才意识到，自己在克制不住的呜咽。

 

隔着泪水，他看到那双鸽灰色的眼睛里，有隐隐的光泽在流动。

 

“长空，对不起，我后来才意识到，让你下手杀我这件事情，对你而言或许太残忍了。”

 

不能用死亡来逃避，不能用死亡来赎罪。

 

傲长空丢掉了刀，紧紧的抓住了风万里的手，把那冰冷的手背抵在了自己的额头上。

 

他需要把属于风万里的东西还回去，尊严、生活、清誉还有地位。在这过程中所有需要的牺牲都由他来填补，他要做到，他必须做到


	4. 回声Ⅳ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含大量剧情发展导致的人物性格崩坏、ptsd表现，ooc预警，请谨慎阅读  
> 有原创人物出没

他头一次觉得，让一个人死去比让他活下去容易百倍。

窃取管制药品、违规注射导致犯人脑死亡，半真半假的罪名把两个胡来的士兵推进了监狱。这些描述撰写在他手中那张轻飘飘的纸上，变成谎言链中的第一个，没有人对此做出任何怀疑。傲长空不禁想到，有多少人构想过这样的死亡，多少恶毒的想法曾经盘踞在风万里的身上，字字句句首尾相连，变成扼住他脖颈的双手、切开他皮肤的利刃，鲜红的蛇一般紧紧缠绕着对方虚弱的身体，直至真正夺取他最后的呼吸。傲长空摩挲着文件末尾的签名，自嘲的笑起来。事实上，正是这两个人救了自己的师兄，创造出一个本来不会有的赎罪可能，而现在，他正顶着大义之名将恩人送进牢狱。兜兜转转，他最终还是逃不过自私卑劣的链锁，说来也算是一种报应。

但要说这是为了赎罪，谈何容易。

 

装模作样的把伪造的尸体火化下葬，还本着同门情谊立了墓碑，这样就能被赞赏一句“重情重义”，就好像当初下达残酷命令把他活活折磨致“死”的那个人不是自己一样。傲长空捏着军医给自己的体检报告，闭紧了双眼将额头靠在门上，迟迟不敢扭动把手。

知道风万里还活着的人，除去他和军医便只有自己的徒弟。在那种长期的凌辱之下，这个从前骄傲自持的领导者变成了一只不敢飞行的鸟，卸去了束缚后仍是连天都不敢抬头看。傲长空不可能冒着秘密暴露的风险安排他人来照顾这个病人，为了抹消可能会有好奇与猜测，甚至连一间单独的房舍都没法给他。风万里只得与他这个加害者共处一室，被迫接受刽子手的关心和照料。这已经足够荒唐了，更可笑的是比起对着军医，风万里和他相处时反而更加放松。傲长空抽了口气，喉咙和气管一同产生一种皱缩的疼痛感，又回想起那双无法直视的灰色眼睛，那种眼神无时不刻不在凌迟着他。

身体上的伤可以慢慢愈合，即便是难以治愈的慢性疾病他也有信心逐步以长期调养治愈。但那些恐惧，习惯，还有根深蒂固的念头，他不知道应该如何将其抹除。

在能源之城的时候，他总是千方百计地想要读懂师兄的心思，然而此刻，当风万里的思想和眼神都简单到一望即穿的时候，他又恨不得时光倒流，宁愿对方的心灵永远是个谜团。

现在的风万里，就像那天他在自白剂下供述的那样，认为作为害死师父的罪人，自己所获得的一切残忍的对待都是理所应当。

 

就在昨天，对这个新环境稍有适应的风万里头一次尝试着提出了要求。临睡前，他观察了许久傲长空的脸色，腹稿翻来覆去的打了好几遍，手指握了又松，指尖都沁了一层汗，终于在对方抬手熄灯时战战兢兢的扯了扯他的衣角，开口询问道：“我以后要一直住在这里吗？”似乎是发觉自己突兀的发问实在太过逾越，他立即补充了一句称谓“傲长空城主？”

“像以前一样，叫我长空就好。”被叫到的人猛地转了身，摇着头抓住了那只冰凉的手，低声乞求道。

风万里露出一种困惑和惊惶参半的表情，咬字相当试探，极熟悉的两个字被他说得宛如生词，时过境迁，那唇齿间的气流早已不是涌动蒸腾的热气，而变成严冬霜雪。但当他更改了称呼后，二人都微微松弛下神经，仿佛凭借这个就能捉回了一些往昔的温情来。傲长空沉默良久，终于艰难的给出了回答。

“是的。你也许要在这里待上一阵子。”

“我不用，每天都面对那么多人了？我被....减刑了吗？”风万里谨慎的挑选着词汇，斟酌着每一个从舌尖流出的音节，好像稍有不慎就会招来什么祸患。他把自己的地位放的何其低微，好像面对可以肆意裁决他人的神明一样，小心的分析着对方的微小反应。

“你没有罪，万里。”被询问的人哑声解释“做错事的人是我。”

又是一个因果成环的报应，他要如何才能把真实的想法通过这些苍白的词句准确递交到对方的心房，那肋骨下的心脏千疮百孔，为了自保只得结上一层厚厚的硬茧，笨拙的抵御那些来自生人或友人的戳刺。傲长空知晓的一切安慰的手段都终止于脑海，那些从前温暖的拥抱，亲吻，额发相抵的安慰，早已被葬送在猜忌之中，每一样在现下都是对他的嘲笑，最终能够留在空气中的只有一句连自己都觉得无法让人信服的喃喃。

风万里显然不会相信，过去的几个月里，他收到过不计其数的许诺，他们哄骗他，想要以一些空头支票换来一些给自己的甜头，看到曾经高高在上的能源之城城主，为了一些优待而舍弃尊严。风万里那时候总是不明白这些欺骗有何意义，他很少做不必要的反抗，如果是可以接受的要求他都会顺服的去做，在那样的身份下，给自己招惹一堆麻烦不是什么好选择。但那些人仍旧不满意，他们要看到的是痛苦，眼泪和忏悔，是灵魂被磨碎的过程，是那张脸上除了接受之外的表情。

他们现在如愿以偿。

傲长空关上了房间的顶灯，他看到风万里明显的瑟缩了一下，于是跪在床上轻轻的抱住对方，手指拂过那些重新被修剪整齐的灰蓝色头发。

如果言语无法做出有效的保证，那么就交托一些实质性的东西。他如此想着，凿开了满室的安静。

“提个要求吧，什么都可以，你有想要的东西吗？”

他怀中的人飞快的抬起了头，似乎在用他的眼神确定这句话的真伪，那双手在他的腿侧攥成拳头，用力大的隐隐有些颤抖。风万里明明完全没有信任他的意思，但他仍然张开了嘴唇，似乎是抱着必定会被拒绝的念头，鼓起了仅剩的全部勇气，孤注一掷的提出了这个请求。

“我想要一个酒瓶。”

“你说什么？”

风万里抖的更厉害了，他绷紧了浑身的肌肉，垂着头快速的丢出一连串的话语，摆出他仅有的，微不足道的筹码，去交换那个在傲长空看来匪夷所思毫无价值的东西。

“我想要一个酒瓶，求您，您可以削减我的食物配给，不需要一日三餐，一日一餐，或者两天一顿.....我还可以用劳动交换，我能替您打扫这个屋子，会尽我所能做到最好，您可以随意....”他噎了一下，又很快的接上了之前的句子，说的更轻，更没有底气“摆弄我的身体，不需要像最近那么顾虑，为我降低数量已经够了，程度上尽可以和以前一样，我不会再因为疼痛而胡乱挣扎了。”

“所以。”他努力逼迫自己去注视傲长空的视线，想最快的看到答复。“您能答应我吗？”

“能。”傲长空没法给出别的回答，他像是要被什么无形的重物压垮了一般，原本挺直着想给对方依靠的脊梁倾颓了下去，如湿了绒羽在树枝上瑟缩的孤鸟，发出叹息一样的低鸣“但你要告诉我那个酒瓶是什么样子。”

“一个伏特加的酒瓶，被我藏在原来的那个房间里，就在床头和墙壁的缝隙处。您会认得的，因为是您带给我的。”得到允诺的风万里露出一个轻快的笑容，认认真真的道了句谢谢，然后俯下头来，隔着薄薄的衣料，用唇舌捉住了对方的性器。

这也许算是筹码之一，又或许只是风万里现在能够拿出来的唯一报答，也可能是他在尝试用预先支付的报酬让傲长空无法反悔，总而言之，这种行为本身是程式化的，对催发其产生的根源可以有种种猜测，架构在猜忌、试探等种种情绪之上，唯独不包括“爱”这一种。傲长空原本的意图包裹在他发热兴奋的躯壳之中，与他冷眼旁观的悔恨相比，显得如此可笑，兜兜转转之后，百口莫辩的人终于成了他自己。曾经那个被百般质疑的师兄站在一片纯白色的背景中，一如旧日一般平静的看着他，回答了那句痛苦的发问——“如果我开口解释，难道你就会相信吗？”

想要制止这种讨好的手指还未探出就先行蜷缩，修剪整齐的指甲在掌心酿出钝痛。说是怕拒绝会让对方更加惊慌失措，可在这冠冕堂皇的理由之下，他恍惚听到了自己微乎其微的心声。

我不想再把他亲手推远了。

 

被浸湿的布料从脱离主人理性管控的性器上剥离，温热的口腔立刻包覆上去，把兴奋的器官全数纳入，前端直直戳进喉管之中，傲长空眼见着风万里的身体紧绷了起来，左手下行摁住了痉挛的胃部，于此同时，他的口腔却毫不犹豫的运作起来，尽心尽力的带着侵入者胡作非为。傲长空不得不开口阻止对方全然不顾自身情况的动作，把手指探入风万里的衣襟，充满暗示性的捻着左胸口早已挺立起的乳粒。

灰眸的青年对这种暗示再熟悉不过，他花了两分钟褪尽自己身上的衣服，在床上趴俯下来，尽力把自己的腰腹下压，以求最大限度的暴露出隐秘处和大腿内侧的那个纹章。傲长空看到那些重新被修剪整齐的灰蓝色头发在颈上向两侧分开，露出中间一块扎眼的皮肤，视线再沿此向下，在脊柱的附近星星点点的落着深色的几颗痣，这些黑色素并不是细胞自行产生的，而是来源于谩骂，浇灌以鲜血，是笔尖残留下的痕迹。十个月，一个生命从无到有的时间，也足够让一个人在反复的疼痛与暴虐下改变，人的适应能力在此时悄然展露，为了活下来，这具身体改变了生存策略，向一个又一个来客做出了妥协。

傲长空觉得荒谬，在这一切结束之后，在无数人用性将风万里肆无忌惮、堂而皇之的“惩罚”过之后，作为一切残忍行径的间接发起者，他居然还被容许拥抱和占有这具躯体，而风万里甚至还会因为他所谓的“温柔对待”心生感激。

滥用的药物干扰了激素分泌，让被定义为泄欲物的青年本身也开始需求欲望，军医不曾见过前例，拿患者做实验性治疗显然也不太可行，也就只说先定期做身体检查以确定具体情况。在起初，傲长空也想过让风万里自己处理，给了他形形色色的一堆道具让他随意使用。结果被误会了意思，看着对方把那些稀奇古怪的东西一件一件往身上安装扣紧还没反应过来，直到风万里抖着手指把遥控器和钥匙交到他的手上才回过神拼命解释，再三保证自己不会虐待，也没有兴趣看什么“自慰秀”。

那时风万里抿着唇看他，被那些在体内振动的小玩意刺激出的眼泪沿着脸颊下滑，点着头说“明白了。”

他们相安无事的过了一周，然后风万里开始被无穷无尽的噩梦困扰，精神和身体都因为休息不足而糟糕的可怕。在好像过不完的长夜中，他抱着膝呜咽着向不厌其烦的施加安抚的傲长空解释：“我不知道您什么时候会收起这种怜悯，但我知道，一旦适应了这种安稳，再回到那样的生活时我会发疯。”

傲长空开始意识到，他不能等着一个他期待着的风万里从遥远的过去走向自己，他得去接受这种残破，自己动手将对方修补起来，在做出那些自以为正确的决断之前，他从未问过风万里是否需要。

再也不要为缺少沟通而犯错了。傲长空想，

 

他俯下身去，把自己的心脏印在对方的脊背上，心房靠着骨髓，维持存活与控制新生的器官彼此相依，在灼热的体温纠缠下鼓动着。风万里在他侵入时低下头来，发出一声未经压抑的呻吟，湿润的内壁立刻欢欣鼓舞的裹上来，极尽热情的吸吮着同样兴奋的器官。傲长空递出右手去抚摸青年发烫的脸颊，手腕被青年的手指扯住，掌心满是对方凌乱的呼吸，指尖则贴着对方唇舌，被牙齿细细噬咬。

他的师兄一直都是这样的人，能够坦然接受被世人唾弃的欲望，却最恐惧自己的无能为力和毫无作用，永远在试图选择能给人们带来利益的选项。

“我很需要你。”他告诉风万里，一次，又一次，在对方能听到和无从倾听的地方。


	5. 回声Ⅴ（正文终章）

傲长空未曾想过自己会有认可疼痛的一天。

这认可发源于一次意外，是被诸多事务所撕扯并切割成规律碎片的日常中的一抹异色，但似乎又是高压与疲惫下的一次必然。处理城务、教导徒弟、外加上暗中培植党羽和放出流言，作为庞大计划的唯一推动者，无数条不稳定的丝线最终都系在他的身上。傲长空被迫压榨自己的休息时间，指使着咖啡因去谋杀睡眠，吝啬到每日二十四小时内，只肯拨些零头让沉重的眼皮能住双眼。

有好几次，他都站在料理台前，听着热粥的沸腾声昏昏欲睡，疲惫感在生活气息浓郁的房间中放肆出逃，带着傲长空气喘吁吁的灵魂一同跟着升腾的水雾浮浮沉沉，最后被“叮”的警报声戛然截断，灰溜溜的被主人收回躯壳。直到某日它终于找到了突破口，溜向锋利的刀刃，从神经的末端发语，诱劝得指尖失却精准，随着食材在金属下探了头。

傲长空在幻听出的嬉笑声中丢下菜刀，心知这是疲惫给他的报复。菜板上动物的血液与植物的血液混作一团，沿着木质纹理扩散开来。他拿开往下一滴一滴落着血的左手，用没受伤的右手去清理污染了的蔬菜，稍过些时候才后知后觉的捕捉到疼痛感。那疼痛的体验新鲜异常，带着股欢呼雀跃的劲儿涌向大脑，一下子让他清醒万分，并错愕的从中捕捉到了一丝放松与舒适。

这是不正常的，他当然清楚。但这是无伤大雅的不正常。消除疲惫发泄情绪的方法统共就那么多，这简直算是其中最温和高效的那一类。不过是疼痛，他领教颇多，也亲手施与了不少，那或许，这种不正常算是报应，算是赎罪。

何等冠冕堂皇的托词，傲长空又何尝不知道自己的种种举动都不过是一厢情愿，都不过是自我满足。但这难道是错误吗？曾几何时有人对他说过：人们的所作所为都不过是求一个心安。风万里对世间诸事有自成一套的理解，和普通的逻辑大相径庭，又让人难以反驳。跨越时间和空间之后，他再想起以往的那些讨论，蓦然发现它们犹如预言。

决定只需一念。

风万里寻回了旧日的观察力，晚饭时分盯着他指尖的包扎看了很久，阻绝了言语的是什么？是食物或是胆怯？傲长空在沉默的收拾起瓷盘时分神去想，玻璃窗外四野暗沉，平静的映照出昏黄的吊灯和他微垂着头的身影，敲在白瓷上的纱布隐隐透出些干涸的血渍褐色，像是从时间深处钻出的一个句点。

近来风万里总算不会窝在房间里，对着那个空空的酒瓶发上一整天的呆，如同一颗蜷曲着的叶片，他在沸水中徐徐伸展开来，试探着在这冰雪的囚笼里攀爬。先是小心的把这个居室探寻了一遍，接着是他每日生活必须的落脚点之外的地方，最后在书房扎了根。倒是不看从前乏味书目了，想来也对，他又不是曾经那个先锋，或者是要负责决断的城主什么的，再看那些劳人心神的东西，傲长空也不见得会同意。只是看推理小说似乎也不是很让人放松，傲长空瞅着自己师兄手边那些边缘画着小星星的线索记录纸一阵无语，最后还是抽了点儿时间把那些书草草也翻了遍，然后开始深深的怀疑起了人生。

原谅这个在战场上过了大部分时间的军人，他此前着实没见识过这些架构在想象力上的离奇杀人方法和后续掩盖手段，毕竟他取人性命向来堂堂正正，不需要获得谁的首肯。

好在一番旁敲侧击的咨询之后，军医十分无奈的告诉他，这种程度的描写不会让某个病人心理障碍加重。

“或者说，其实反倒有助于他恢复。观看虚拟的苦难能达成安慰效果，说来是不太符合常理上的认知。”军医手中的圆珠笔转上一转，在药单上列出一排悬疑推理类的经典著作，拍在傲长空的手上，抬眼看着那个还杵在那儿的人“你还有什么事儿？”

“......”

 

他头回实实在在的感受到肩膀上有着重量，无论是正装的垫肩还是军装厚实英挺的布料都会严严实实的盖在纱布上，分分秒秒都清晰的用未愈合的疼痛提醒着他，这是卸不下的重担。在这种时候，维持常态就变成了难事，就好像当你想要计算呼吸频率的时候，就会突然不知道要如何像往常一样呼吸。傲长空永远在被注视着，可现在他已不能洒脱的将那些恶意与善意一并照单全收，做事瞻前顾后，束手束脚，若是从前的他看到自己现在的这份模样，一定会极尽嘲讽。

傲长空学会了精准的计算分寸，用捏造出的壳去把新的他包裹起来，让人们看到一个假象，看到他更加雷厉风行的行使“正义”，更加果断坚定、又不容置疑的摆出自己的观点。在那背后，在每一个晨间例会时他倒向靠背椅的动作里，在每一次他压着桌子站起身来，用锐利的金眸逼视异议者的动作里，都会有不为人知的私语，自愈合缓慢的伤口上生发。

他其实很害怕，哪次开口前都做好了最坏的准备，在向破天冰阐明事实时，在向军医寻求帮助时，以及更远的，带着风万里回到能源之城后。他准备好了那么多措辞，那么多请求，甚至血液与自尊，预备着用作商品换取一点让自己行进下去的希望。可他也确信，就算没有这些施舍，就算是困兽之斗，垂死挣扎，他也会孤绝的一个人走下去。

恐惧着什么，和下决心去做什么，被他割裂开来分置于两边。很多时候，自认为的正确足够凌驾于万事万物，凌驾于个人的情感、通俗的道德、现行的法律，只为了一个让自己不再后悔。

而最近他总在发觉，世间的人与事物，对他真是太过仁慈。

 

月色与飞雪，过去实在都是离他很远的东西。

飞行器风万里已经一年多没有碰过了，更何况风雪之城的自然条件恶劣，为了抵御狂风和暴雪，改装过后的机器计算量激增了几倍，要想在飞行过程中保留攻击能力，就必须实施进行人工数据输入与计算。所以最后风万里还是放弃了研究，老老实实的攀住傲长空，避免自己的误操作让他从高空直扎进雪堆。

月光和雪花一样清朗又清冷，风万里睁大了鸽灰色的双眼，使浅色的虹膜与它们混成一片，迎面的气流和他一样是远道而来，在长途跋涉之中被迫冷却。

可实在是很漂亮。

风万里打心底无法厌恶上这座城池，尽管它与自己植根的故乡有诸多不同，尽管这是所有痛苦记忆的起源与归宿，但霜雪无声，人心所凝结而成的堡垒也不曾犯下什么过错。如今，他还能平心赞叹句人类造物的伟大，或许已是值得满足的一种幸福。

他们在训练场降落，离日出还有很久，这里只有在宵禁中违规出门的两人。偌大的训练场冰冷安静，显然没有能够让他们脱下外套的条件，那这倒不像是训练性的比武，更像是战场上的死斗，他不知道应不应该感到怀念非常。

“师兄，你想出去看看吗？”傲长空在数次捕捉到他在窗前驻足的身影时，终于如此发问。还没等风万里盘算出以自己的戴罪之身出门还是否妥当，他就稍显强硬的为对方拿来了合身的衣物，那套军装和风万里从能源之城穿来的那身一般无二，只是面料选择的更加厚实，大概算是某种适应环境的改良款。

风万里实在想不出拒绝风雪之城城主的理由，这就是他现在握着双剑站在对方面前的原因。为自己的过失赎罪的每一天都那么漫长，以至于他在无期的沉沦中试图谋求一了百了，用来打发时间的思考和用以回想的记忆都在那些岁月中被拉长、磨灭。最终只有自己曾犯下了大错的事实在反复的提醒中愈发清楚。从那时起，他就笃信着自己不会再见到这对爱剑，也不会再有挥洒剑式的机会，可当手指再度触上剑柄，他才发现自己甚至分毫未忘，自己接下和击出的每一个动作，都从往昔之中挥蹄而至。

变动的东西，无疑有很多，但不变的也并不像他所认为的那样少。尽管疏于锻炼而使力度不足，可铿锵的剑击却仍旧有曾经的节奏，在剑光中摇动的那双金色的双眼，同如旧日一般专注锋利。

.......他放下了双手，顶着疑问的眼光一步一步的靠近，手指沿着傲长空的上臂上行，在碰触到肩膀的时候发觉了傲长空像预想中的一样僵了身子。

“你不是在照顾我的力度，而只是使不上劲。为什么？”风万里收回手来，露出困惑的神情。狂风在静默中吹开了没有关严的窗户，把他们的衣摆和发丝向一侧卷起，细碎的冰粒也一通侵入，掠过二人的脸颊与逐渐丧失体温的双手。

“我想不明白。长空，就像我一开始和你说的那样，你应该和我划清界限。”风万里轻轻的摇摇头，决定先搁置这种可以从长计议的事情，回到之前那个他迫切想知道回答的问题上。“你的伤，是在什么时候落下的。”

逾越的举动早就不差这一个了，风万里选择亲手去找到答案，而傲长空也就站在那里任由他解开自己的纽扣，脱下自己的外衣，在右肩和后肩胛骨上小心的摸来摸去，最终找到那个尚显模糊的印痕。这里的光线很差，但那个标志他们都足够熟悉，在过去的二十几年里，他们几乎每日都要对着它宣誓忠诚，即便是现在，它也仍在风万里的军服胸口闪着金黄色的光。

“身为叛徒的风万里已经死了。”傲长空半垂下眼，柔和的笑了起来，他把那对被塞回来的剑再次交换到对方手上，对着仍惊疑不定的人说“师兄，你还愿意带我回去吗？在不远的将来。”

灰眸的青年仰起头，逐渐的，缓慢的放松下来，像是终于跋涉完黄沙漫漫的长路，听到汩汩水声的旅人一般，他轻声回答“长空，我从来都没有发自内心的想把你推开。”

 

-正文完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《回声》最初只是一个脑着爽的脑洞，一开始和马它交流的情节只有一章的性描写部分，我也不知道为什么后来就越来越长，正文就搞了1w7，番外估计也有1w+
> 
> 可能并不是我不甘心，而是他们不甘心吧。
> 
> 作为写作者，我一直觉得自己不是一个操控故事的人，而只是负责摆上环境，然后把人物放到这个背景里，看着他们如何活动。有时候我甚至觉得自己连记录者都不是，一篇文章写作的时候有太多意外和巧合，每一次我想的东西都和自己写出来的完全不同。所以大概，这些发展，这些话语，这些故事最终的走向，都是他们自己选择出来的，我作为媒介，只能竭尽全力的传达我能感受到的他们的情感。
> 
> 但显然，我水平还太过欠缺，《回声》的很多地方我都非常不满意，说了要做无料，大概印前也会修修改改不少细节描写吧。
> 
> 这篇里面两个人的心路历程都是很有趣的，单说傲长空在得知真相后的表现，先是想要补偿，后来发现自己根本说服不了风万里，最后也就承认并接受了自己所谓的赎罪是自我满足。把自己拉到和对方一样的境地，去切身体会那些疼痛，对风万里来说真的有必要吗？当然没有，就好像傲长空其实一开始也并不想见到风万里来风雪之城找他认错一样。在这点上，他们都心知肚明。他们不会说“我不需要”，也同样不会说“我这是为了你”，这是属于他们之间的默契。
> 
> 至于风万里，他认为自己有过错，所以来偿还过错带来的损失，在终章的他终于被傲长空开导到认可损失已经还清，所以恢复了一个比较正常的心理状态。而他认为自己“有错”的这件事，其实已经从一开始的自认为变成了混杂着他人暗示的想法，这是无可挽回的事情。毕竟也不能指望一个人在经历了这么多事情之后完全回归以前的状态，这点对傲长空也是一样的。
> 
> 烙印这个也可以算是我的恶趣味吧，其实一开始并没有想给傲长空也整一个能源之城的城徽，但是某天午睡的时候他对我说自己要烙，那我当然不能违背角色本人意愿【摊手】
> 
> 感谢你看到这里，《回声》番外预计会有四篇 分别是破天冰视角 风万里视角的事件细节和故事最终结局（傲风如何返回能源之城什么的）还有一篇后日谈和一篇还没想好到底实行哪个妄想的肉，可能是风万里黑化反杀，也可能是灵魂互换傲长空搬起石头砸自己的脚，不过什么时候写得完那就真的是未知数了
> 
>  
> 
> 2019年10月6日04:45:06  
> 西风漂流与鲸歌


End file.
